The invention relates generally to portable welding systems. More specifically, embodiments of the invention relate to a wearable wire feeder having various components integrally mounted inside a wearable unit.
Portable welding systems may be used in field applications where it is not practical or convenient to send a work piece to a welding shop for repair or fabrication. These welding systems find applications in the farming and ranching industry and in a variety of other settings. To provide the welding functionality, a welding wire feeder may be used to feed a welding wire through a torch to a molten weld location in front of the tip of the torch. In many applications, it may be desirable to move the wire feeder to a remote location or to a different location in a work area. Otherwise, the wire feeder may be required to drive the wire over an unnecessarily long run of conduit to the particular location. As a result, the wire feeder may require a more robust and expensive drive mechanism.
Unfortunately, conventional wire feeders are designed as stationary devices intended to remain within a particular work area. Additionally, conventional portable wire feeders can be difficult or impossible to carry in areas requiring one or both hands of the user. Some wire feeders may be integrated into the welding torch, such as “push-pull” or “self-contained” wire feed torches. However, these wire feeders and torches may result in a bulky and heavy torch that is difficult to hold, maneuver, and weld in certain locations, and the wire feeder torches may be up to 10 to 15 feet in length. Some wire feeders may include control circuitry to provide control of the various parameters of the wire feeder and the torch, such as weld power, wire feed speed, etc. The wire feed mechanisms and control circuitry in these wire feeders may also add cost and manufacturing complexities.
Additionally, wire welders, conventional portable wire feeders, or the torch and wire feeder units, may be too heavy or bulky to move effectively. For example, if the user attempts to move along stairs, ladders, steep inclines, or across a farm or other unpaved surface, then the user may need to grab the welding equipment with both hands, hold on to a rail or other support, or seek assistance to move the unit. Wire welders may also require an additional cart or a long extension cord to reach some locations.